


Down like the Blinds....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, silly fic- Danny being Danny, Steve being sarcastic, and a dash of dirty for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down like the Blinds....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> This is a Happy Birthday fic for Sharpiesgal. Sorry it's late, hope you get a smile from it. :)

"Are you freaking _kidding_ me?!"

"I don't think I am at the moment," Steve sat calmly, only taking his eyes off the file he was flipping through for half a second before they went back to his desk. "Because if I were kidding you, I'd probably know what I was kidding you about. I'd also be enjoying how wound up you are. But I don't and I'm not."

"’ _It's complicated?_ ’ Really?" Danny dropped his phone, screen up, on top of the paperwork like an accusatory brick and stabbed his finger right behind it about six times-- fast. "That's what I get? I make the investment, take the risk to change my status to "In a relationship with Steven J. McGarrett" and what I get back is "It's complicated?"

“Did you consider that while your headspace may absolutely be “Hey, I’m in a relationship,” maybe for your lover it might feel much more complicated?”

“Oh no. Don’t start talking about yourself in the third person. It’s off-putting. ‘Your lover,’ sheesh. Makes you sound way the hell more mature than you are. Like you wear a velour robe and closed-toe slippers around the house. Scuffing at the linoleum.”

Steve snorted so explosively, grinning, that Danny couldn’t help smiling, too. Calming down. 

“Why is it complicated? Steven?” 

Shit. Okay, that sounded vulnerable. Felt it, too, especially when he had to stand there and watch him go back to his paperwork for several seconds before trying to answer. 

“Well, for example, right now I really want to make sure this case gets correctly put to bed – that all your hard work and Kono’s hard work pays off. But I’m distracted because my _lover_ is yapping like I did something purely to piss him off. That’s not simple, is it? It’s not easy. It’s …what’s the word? It’s _complicated_.”

“Okay, fine, two can play this,” Danny grabbed the phone. “Reverting to ‘single.’ Right now. I so am. How do you like that?”

“Uh, uh, uh… don’t,” Steve waved him off, like ‘go ahead if you want, but you’ll regret it’. 

“Why not?”

“Because a bunch of your friends have already seen your post. They’ve commented, congratulated you. Right? If you change it back now, they won’t think it’s complicated – they’ll think you’re a hot mess. Correction: They’ll know you’re a hot mess. But then again, they probably do already, so…..”

“Huh, look at that,” Danny’s thumb was flying as fast as his finger had been stabbing. “Thirty one likes and eighteen comments. Chin says ‘finally.’” 

“A man of few words is Chin.”

“Kono wrote ‘sigh’ in italics. Do you think she meant it all romantic-like? Or, did she mean ‘sigh, I have to put up with them playing grab-ass in the office now’?”

“What do you think?”

“Yeah.”

“You know, Danny, only old people are on Facebook anyway.”

“Stop it. I am your exact age. Practically.”

“The cool kids tweet and have a Tumblr.”

“I don’t twit.”

“Tweet. You don’t tweet.”

“What a Tumbling?”

“It’s a place where you can post pictures that are ‘hashtag N-S-F-W’.”

“What does that mean? Was that in German? I have no idea what you…”

“Close the door and flip the blinds, Danno. Then come here. I’ll show you what NSFW means.”

Danny might not keep up with the kids, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a fast learner. Steve had never seen his office blinds go down so fast. 

He kicked back, licked his lips and prepared to join them.


End file.
